1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers for collecting refuse, and more particularly, to containers for collecting and compressing paper towel refuse.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of trash receptacles known in the prior art with means for compacting the trash within the receptacle. One such trash receptacle is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,615 to Kehl. The Kehl receptacle includes a container which may be lined with a plastic bag. The bag is held in place by a top assembly which traps an upper portion of the plastic bag between the top assembly and the top of the container. There is a pivotally mounted door in the top assembly which is detachable from the top assembly enabling it to be forced downwardly into contact with the refuse within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,866 to Mason, Jr., et al. teaches a trash collection and compaction device wherein a section of the trash container forms a bellows-type arrangement. A second container fits within the first container and the user, by pressing on the first container can compress the bellows causing the base of the second container, to compact the trash within the first container. A plastic bag may line one or both of the containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,309 to Lai teaches a waste container with a pivotally mounted cover and a press member movably mounted on the cover. The press member includes a plate disposed horizontally within the container which is vertically moveable to compress the refuse within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,563 to Popeil teaches a trash compactor which utilizes a plunger sitting atop a support section. Residing within the support section is a bag held in place by a retainer at the top of the support section. The retainer is opened such that the plunger inserts therethrough to compress the trash within the bag. The plunger is hollow providing storage space for bottles or extra bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,409 to Bradbury, II teaches a waste container and packer including an open top cylindrical receptacle, a plunger reciprocally moveable within the receptacle, and a seat on the upper end of the plunger. A snap ring on the rim of the receptacle guides the plunger in its reciprocal movement and holds a disposable liner within the receptacle. A seat cushion is located atop the plunger such that waste held within the disposable liner is packed or compressed by the weight of the person supported on the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,197 to Kehl teaches an apparatus for collecting and compacting waste material which includes a container with a lid member that engages the top of the container to retain a trash bag therein. There is a cover member which fits within an opening through the lid member. The cover member is adapted to be inserted through such opening into the interior of the container and urged downward to compact the contents of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,074 to Behman teaches a cover and compacting assembly for trash cans. Such cover assembly includes a compacting member releasably supported in an opening thereof. The compacting member acts as a cover when it is retained in the opening. When it is disengaged from the cover assembly, the compactor can be moved downward to exert compacting force on the material in the trash can.
Although the prior art is replete with waste receptacles which includes means for compacting trash, there is nothing in the prior art which teaches a liner means for preventing paper trash such as paper towels from opening or flowering once it has been compacted within the can or bag and the receptacle is ready for the insertion of additional trash. Further, nothing in the prior art teaches a disposable waste receptacle liner which includes a ring means for aiding in the support of the liner within the receptacle and for also automatically closing the open end of the liner when the liner is removed from the receptacle.